Wonderland
by llefay
Summary: Troy struggles to deal with his sudden break-up with Britta and finds comfort with Abed. (Warnings: drug use, some sexual content, eventual TroyxAbed) I doubt it's really rated M but I'm erring on the side of caution.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Warnings: Drug use, some minor sexual content in later chapters. A fair amount of angst. Will eventually be TroyxAbed.

Troy starred hard at himself in the mirror, wiping sweat off his forehead. The florescent lights were too bright and his eyes were aching. Did they look funny? They didn't look like how he remembered his eyes. But now that he thought about it he wasn't sure what his eyes were supposed to look like. Abed. Abed would know. Troy dug into his pocket for his phone and selected Abed from his contact list. His hands were shaking. He hadn't realized that before, but they were shaking a lot.

Ring…ring…

"Hello?" Abed's voice sounded sleepy. Had he been sleeping? Troy wondered what time it was.

"Abed?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to tell me if my eyes look wrong." That sounded funny now that Troy said it out loud. He hoped Abed understood.

"That would be difficult to do over the phone. Where are you?"

"Wonderland. In the men's room. Can you come get me?" Troy realized his voice sounded shaky. He almost sounded scared. He didn't think he was scared, but maybe was wrong.

"Annie and I will be right there."

"Thank you." Troy ended the call. He stumbled backwards into the cold hard ceramic tile wall and sank to the floor.

The night had been a complete disaster. Troy couldn't think of a worse night. It made his 21st birthday look like a day at the park. He should have known it was going to be a bad night. In fact he had known. Britta had warned him. When they'd met up outside the club, the first thing she'd said to him was "this is going to be a weird night."

Troy hadn't known what she meant. They'd been standing in the alley by the entrance and she'd pulled a cigarette case out of her purse and quickly popped one of the pills in it into her mouth. Did Troy want one? She'd asked. Troy wanted Britta and he wanted Britta to like him. And he'd said yes and taken it. And nothing had happened, not for a while. He'd followed Britta into club and she'd bought him a drink-something colorful and girly. He couldn't think of the name now, probably something to do with sex. Or maybe Hawaii. Or some island somewhere.

Troy had been half way through his drink when he realized something was wrong. He couldn't place it, it just felt weird. Fuzzy and sparkly. Especially his stomach. Britta had noticed him rubbing his stomach and seemed to take it as her cue.

"We need to break up," Britta yelled over the roar of the crowd.

Troy licked his lips, trying to think of what to say to that. "Why?"

"It's not working out. You know it's not."

Troy didn't think he had known that. But Britta was smiling at him and sparkling and he totally knew how she'd known that he knew that.

"We'll still be friends," Britta said, nodding her head.

"Friends?" The word bounced around in Troy's head.

Britta nodded and kissed him long and hard on the lips. "Did you want to dance?"

Troy did want to dance.

And they'd danced. Probably for a long time. And Troy almost forgot that they were broken up. They were dancing and everyone was dancing and it really didn't matter that Troy and Britta weren't dating because they were still in a relationship. He was in a relationship with the whole club. And they were all in it together. And at least for a bit it had been perfect.

And then it had been less perfect. The lights weren't just bright, the were burning his eyes, and people kept bumping into him which had been fine before, but now it felt less like they were all in it together. And the heat, which had been exotic and tropical and exciting before, was now like furnace. Like the sun chamber. Troy wondered if the AC was broken. He wondered if he could fix it. 10 minutes ago he would have been able to fix it without even touching it, but now he wasn't so sure.

And then Troy had realized he was starting to feel sick and had stumbled off to the bathroom, hoping to find some water. And that brought him back to now. Now was curled up on the dirty bathroom floor at some club, sweating and shivering and pretending not to be sad. Or maybe actually not being sad, Troy wasn't sure which.

Troy pulled his knees up against his chest and waited for Abed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

Troy didn't know how long he sat slumped against the wall. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open and Abed stood there, looking for all the world like an action hero charging in to save the girl. The lights from the dance floor twinkled and blinked behind Abed and Troy couldn't look away.

"Troy," he said, nodding. "Are you hurt?"

Troy wiped his eyes on his sleeve and shook his head.

Reached out his hand and pulled Troy to his feet. Troy swayed unsteadily and didn't object when Abed wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Let's get out of here," Abed said. He was definitely playing the action hero roll. Troy shivered at the sound of Abed's voice, currently deep and gravelly, with just a hint of a country twang.

Abed and Troy walked slowly out to Annie's car. It was raining out now and the water felt good against Troy's face. He smiled and tipped his head back slightly.

Troy slid into the back seat and Abed followed behind him. Annie raised her eyebrows at Troy's appearance, but didn't say anything.

"Did Britta already leave?" Annie asked. "I could give her a ride home if she wanted."

"Dunno," Troy said. He was busy staring at the water drops on his window.

Annie sighed. "I'll give her a call."

Troy ignored Annie's phone conversation. "Do you like rain?" he asked Abed. It was suddenly imperative to know.

"It can be beneficial for setting a scene," Abed said.

"Yeah…" Troy agreed. "I like rain…"

"Britta said she's staying for a while. She didn't even know we were here. What happened with you two?" Annie asked Troy.

"Um…" Troy struggled to remember. "We broke up but it's cool because Britta's Britta and like…"

"Even by your standards this conversation is word salad," Annie said, shaking her head and pulling away from the curb.

Troy wondered if word salad was related to butt soup. He decided that they'd probably be served at the same restaurant, but they'd never end up on the same tasting menu.

"Your phone call concerned me," Abed said. "It sounded very after school special."

"Naw… I'm cool," Troy said, smiling widely at Abed. He was pretty sure he had been upset earlier. Maybe about Britta? It was okay now though. Carefully Troy reached out and brushed Abed's cheek. Abed didn't pull away. One of his eye brows quirked up, but that was the extent of his reaction.

Troy slid closer to Abed, still touching his face. Troy hadn't expected him to be so soft. Caution had long since been thrown to the wind and he kissed Abed hard. He heard Annie give a little squeak.

Abed allowed the kiss to last for a second before he firmly pushed Troy back. "This is inappropriate."

Troy felt his already flushed cheeks becoming warmer. "I'm sorry. I should have…"

Abed shook his head. "It seemed rude to mention it earlier, but it's fairly obvious that you're currently under the influence of something, likely MDMA. It would be wrong of me to let anything happen now."

"Right…" Troy bit his lip and stared out the window again. It was still raining. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not. Your judgment is currently in question. We'll discuss this tomorrow."

Troy nodded. Abed reached over and pulled Troy against him, his arm over Troy's shoulder.

Troy put his head against Abed's shoulder and closed his eyes.


End file.
